This disclosure relates generally to finger toys, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to an aero dynamic board for use with fingers toy.
A variety of hand held and hand used toys that mimic large full scale items have become popular. However, most of these toys fail to recreate the desired scaled realistic experience.
As disclosed herein below, the disclosure provides an apparatus, system and method for finger surfing such that the hand can operate much like a human body on a surf board riding a wave of air in an efficient, effective and elegant manner.
What is needed is an apparatus, system and methods that are efficient in creating a scaled but realistic experience of surfing for a user. As will be seen, the disclosure provides such an apparatus, system and method.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base, or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.